H2O: The Next Generation
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: Four ordinary girls: Georgia Benjamin, Cassidy Bennett, Alice McCartney, and Mia Dove are the daughters of the H2O gang. One day they are stranded on Mako Island and become mermaids!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new H2O story, The Next Generation. Here there are four new mermaids: Cassidy Bennett, Mia Dove, Georgia Benjamin, and Alice McCartney. Here we go:**

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Cassidy's p.o.v.

Our car had pulled up in the driveway of our new house on the Gold Coast. I just stared out the window. "Cassidy, I know it's not always fun being the new girl in town, but I know you'll make lots of new friends" My mom said. I just rolled my eyes.

We pulled into our new driveway. "We're here" she said. I sighed and got my suitcase out of the car. _Super. _I thought.

The delivery guy was standing at the door. "Are you Rikki Bennett?" he asked my mom. She nodded.

"I need you to sign this, please" he said. He handed my mom a clipboard and pen. Mom signed the paper and gave the clipboard and pen back to him.

Mom and I walked into our new house. When we did, I had to admit, it was kind of nice. It wasn't a giant mansion, but it was pretty cool.

"Okay, Cassidy. I need you to help me unload all of these bags" Mom said to me. I helped her carry so many heavy bags into the house I'm surprised my arms didn't fall off. "I'm going to the beach, Mom" I said.

"Ok. Be back by 6:00"

Mia's p.o.v.

Georgia, Alice, and I were walking along the beach when we spotted a girl walking alone. "Hey, aren't you the new girl?" I asked her. "Yeah. Not to happy" she said.  
"Well, I'm Mia, and this is Alice and Georgia"

"I'm Cassidy." We shook hands.

"We were just on our way to go for a ride in Georgia's grandfather's old boat. Do you want to come?"

"Ok"

30 min. later, in middle of ocean…

The engine stopped working. The boat wasn't moving. "We're stranded" I said. Cassidy looked out the window.

"Isn't that Mako Island?" she said.

"Yeah. I think we should go there"

"But why? Do we have to?" said Alice.  
"Do you want to be stuck here for the rest of your life?" said Georgia, using her 'annoyed' look.

"No. How do we get there?"

"I think there might be a little bit more power in this boat to get us there…" I said. I pushed on the engine. It started moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mako

Georgia's p.o.v.

When we heard the boat hit the sand on the island, we knew we were there. All four of us hopped off of the boat.

"What do we do now?" asked Cassidy.

"I've got my phone. We should head to the top of that mountain to see if we can find a signal" said Mia.

We started hiking through the jungle. Every ten seconds, Cassidy would say, "Are we there yet?" and Mia would say "No!". After a while, Mia started getting annoyed. "Are we there yet?" said Cassidy. "NO! NOW BE QUIET!" shouted Mia. She dropped her phone in a tunnel.

"Nice going!" she said to Cassidy. "It's not my fault!" Cassidy replied.

"Well, since you're acting like an 8 year-old now I have to go-"

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "Cassidy, we'll get there when we get there. Mia, let's not play the blame game for once." Alice nodded.

Mia crawled through the tunnel until we couldn't see her anymore. "Hey, you should check this out!" Mia shouted through the tunnel. One at a time, the rest of us crawled through the hole in the ground. We found Mia in a cave with a hole in the mountain and a pool beneath it.

"This must be a volcanoe of some sort!" said Mia.

"It's not going to erupt, is it?" asked Alice.

"No. It wouldn't have a pool."

"Hey, I think I see a light in the water! Maybe we can swim back to civilization!" I said.  
"I don't know…I can't swim" Alice said. "It'll be ok. We'll help you" Mia told her. We dove into the water, with Alice nervously stepping in. But soon, a full moon came over the pool. The pool started to bubble. It was so weird: The bubbles around Cassidy were red, the ones around Mia were white, the bubbles around Alice were blue, and the ones around me were green. Sparks rose up from the pool and towards the moon.

"What's going on?" I asked. No one said anything. When the moon passed over, the bubbling stopped. "Let's go" said Alice. We swam out. A boat had come near us and gave us a ride home. Nobody exactly knew what happened back there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Scaly Surprise

Alice's p.o.v.

I woke up to my alarm clock. I pushed the button and it stopped. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a morning bath. When I had filled the tub, I got into it and just decided to relax. But after 10 seconds, I began to feel a weird tingle in my legs. Before I knew it, my legs were gone. In their place was a big orange tail! I gasped. I was a _fish! _Well, maybe 'fish' isn't a way to put it. Was I a…it couldn't be possible. Was I a _mermaid? _maybe that was it. But how did this happen? I thought back to last night. We went to that weird cave, and the pool started bubbling, and that had to be it! How did it happen? I guess I had to go with magic. I wondered if this had happened to Cassidy, Georgia, and Mia.

Cassidy's p.o.v.

Early one morning, I woke up and got out of bed to go wash my hands. But after I got my hands wet, I somehow fell on the floor! I looked back at my legs, because I couldn't feel them. I was so shocked to see myself with a big, orange, scaly _tail! _But I heard my mom knock on the door. "Cassidy? Are you in there?" my mom said. "Mom! Don't come in!" I said. I grabbed a towel and started to dry off. I didn't know if it would help, but it wouldn't hurt. I was rubbing my tail so hard with the towel it started to hurt. But when I was dry, my legs came back! I quickly stood up. "Come in, Mom" I said. Mom opened up the door. I walked out before she could say anything.

Georgia's p.o.v.

In the morning, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. But when I turned on the faucet, water sprayed all over me! I knew my little sister, Nancy had done it! I groaned and walked into my room. As I was walking, I couldn't anymore. I fell onto my carpet, and couldn't get back up. I felt for my legs. I couldn't feel them! In their place were scales. My eyes widened and I looked back. I no longer had legs! I had a tail! It was orange, and I could barely move it it. How in the world did this happen? It must've been the weird cave we found yesterday. But what did I have to do to get off the tail? Maybe I need to dry off. I reached for a towel on my bed. I grabbed it and began drying off. Then my legs came back.

Mia's p.o.v.

I got into my bathing suit and jumped into the pool. I started doing some laps. But soon I couldn't feel my legs. Instead I had a big tail! I shrieked, but hoped no one saw me. I was a mermaid!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ya'all! Sorry for the wait for the next chapter. (Though it hasn't really been THAT long). I spent the night at my grandmother's friend's house which is a long drive from my house. Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Merfreaks

Cassidy's p.o.v.

"It was big! And orange! And scaly!" I said at Alice's house. Alice, Georgia, Mia, and I had met there to talk about the surprise we had this morning.

"And when we were dry, the things went away, like it never happened!" said Georgia.

"I don't think 'things' is the right word. I think they were tails"

"Are you crazy? That makes it sound like we're sea monsters!" Mia exclaimed.

"Well, would you rather say my 'thing' appeared?"

"Well…I guess not…"

"Do you think…we might be…" started Alice.

"Mermaids? Yes." I finished her sentence.

"Cassidy, that's not funny. Mermaids don't exist." Of course, Mia always had to be right. But not this time.

"Then how do you explain the tails we had today?"

"There's got to be an explanation. Maybe this is all just a dream. We're going to wake up now any moment."

Mia pinched herself on the arm. She shut her eyes. After a minute she opened her eyes and stopped pinching herself. She wasn't dreaming, but now she had a red pinch mark on her left arm.

"It's not working! But this can't be real. It can't!"

"Would you stop moaning for one second? Think about it! Swimming for miles, maybe even-"

"Cassidy, snap out of it! This is bad. Very bad. We'll be dissected!" Alice exclaimed. In her anger, she threw out her hands. All of a sudden, the sink faucet exploded with water and water landed all over me! As I fell on the floor, I said "What was that for?"

the room was filled with everyone saying "Wasn't me".

"Did I do that?" asked Alice nervously. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a cup of water.

"What? I'm already lying on the floor like sushi on a plate and now you're going to make it worse?" I said.

"It's not for you!" said Alice. She put out her hand to the cup. A blob of water rose up. It almost touched the ceiling.

"Where's the extra water coming from?" asked Georgia. Alice shrugged. But as she did, she let go of the water, and it almost fell on top of Mia. But Mia put out a flat hand, and the water stopped.

"Was that me?" she asked. "I need another cup of water"  
Alice got her another one. Mia put out her hand. It froze immediatly into ice.

"Let me try!" Georgia said. Alice got yet another cup of water. Georgia did all sorts of hand positions, and nothing worked, until she did one sort of related to Alice's, but this time, it turned into something I couldn't make out. Alice put her finger in it.

"It's jelly" she said. "Awesome!" Georgia grinned at her work of water.

"Not fair! Why don't I have a power? And why hasn't _anyone _helped me dry off?" I said. In my anger I put my hand on my tail and started to squeeze it into a fist. But to my surprise, my tail began to steam up. It _really _stung, but I wanted to know what was going on. After about one minute, my tail vanished.

"One cup of water, please" I said.

Alice groaned. "What am I, a waitress?" she said. She got a cup of water. I did the same thing; I squeezed my hand into a fist at the cup and it felt hot. The water started to bubble. Mia got a dishwasher glove, put it on, and put her finger in the water I was heating. She immediatly pulled it out.

"Ow!" she said. I stopped the heating.

"this is awesome! Everyone's going to be so jealous!" I said. Mia widened her eyes.

"What? No way! We can't tell anyone. This has to be our secret. From everyone. We could be dissected, or sent to a science lab, or in a circus!" she exclaimed.

"Come on! It wouldn't hurt at least telling our parents, would it?" Georgia protested.

"No! They just won't understand. No parents. No friends. Not anyone. Just the four of us know. If anyone finds out, who knows what'll happen!"

"She's right, guys. It's just too dangerous" Alice agreed.

"So…only we know?" I said.

"yes. No one else."

"okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Swimming Time

Georgia's p.o.v.

Cassidy, Alice, Mia, and I were at the beach, trying to talk Mia and Alice into going swimming.

"Come on, guys!" I said. "It's not even too deep here"

"No. No way, Jose" said Alice. "Like I told you, I can't swim"

Cassidy groaned. "How about you, Mia?"

Mia wasn't saying anything. "I guess I could give it a little try…" she stepped forward.

"And Alice?"

"No. N-o."

"Fine. We'll just leave you standing.

The 3 of us started to walk off.

"Wait!" Alice yelled.

Alice sighed and ran after us. "I'll go"

So we held hands and stepped into the water. We kept walking until we were up to our necks. Then the transformation occured.

"I can't do this! Too deep!" gasped Alice.

"You've got a tail! Use it!" I exclaimed.

Alice started to tread using her tail. "Ok. Where to?"  
"How about Mako Island?" I said.

So we began swimming towards Mako. What we realized: we can torpedoe through water at probably 80 miles an hour (i'm not joking). And I could tell Alice and Mia started to enjoy being a mermaid. When we made it to the moon pool, we started talking.

"Should we practice our powers?" I asked. Alice made a blob of water come out of the pool. Mia froze it. Cassidy melted it and then I turned it into jelly. Soon it evaporated.

Then we swam home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Mia's p.o.v.

So after that, we were mermaids the rest of our lives. We discovered we can make a storm. And Alice's friend, Thomas found out our secret and promised to keep it. Alice finally accepted who she was. So I guess what happens happens. In other words, if you really are something, just live with it, and you'll discover you love it.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry the ending's a little sappy, but it's all I could think of. Hope you enjoyed! Peace! :):)**

**Review!**


	7. Extra POV

**Dear Readers,**

**I got a few reviews asking if the gang would reunite. Well, although the story's over, here's one more p.o.v.**

Bella's p.o.v.

Georgia told me she was a mermaid. She also told me she and her friends were mermaids. I was glad there were more mermaids.

Later on in the year, I met with Rikki, Cleo, and Emma a few times for lunch. It turns out we still had our powers. When I told Georgia this, she was so psyched. I taught her everything I knew about being a mermaid.

The next generation of mermaids had begun.

(now it is truly)

**The end**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
